Cambiando lo Equivocado
by TraduccionesNortia
Summary: Harry rompe todas las reglas de los viajes en el tiempo y cambia el pasado para que haya un futuro más brillante. Traducción. Originalmente Changing What's Wrong, de HP Slash Luv.


**N/A: **Aviso: Tortura mencionada. Esta pareja es una experimentación para mí. Espero que os guste. Premisa: "Si hubiera obedecido todas las reglas, nunca habría llegado a ninguna parte" Marilyn Monroe.

**N/T:** No puedo creer que al fin esté traduciendo un HarryDaphne. De verdad, no puedo creérmelo, porque llevo casi un año leyendo todas las historias de esta pareja que he encontrado y tienen muchísimo potencial. Desgraciadamente, la grandísima mayoría de sus historias son en inglés y su popularidad en español es nula. Ya tengo varias traducciones de la pareja previstas, y espero que con ellas pueda animar a más gente a leer/escribir/shippear estos dos ^^

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter cayó justo al borde de las barreras de Hogwarts. Sabía que estaba a salvo porque durante este tiempo, él estaría en la caza de Horrocrux. Mientras su yo del pasado no le viera, él estaría bien. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sacó la muy gastada capa de invisibilidad y se aseguró de que estaba completamente cubierto. Se arrastró, prestando atención a sus pasos.

Harry tragó saliva. Hogwarts era como una ciudad fantasma. No había nadie alrededor y cuando se cruzó con un estudiante perdido, no había ruido. El estudiante mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras se apresuraba a su destino, probablemente con la esperanza de evitar la ira de los Carrow.

La encontró en la torre de astronomía, justo como había esperado. Se quitó la capa antes de ponerse detrás de la hermosa chica. Tuvo una varita en la garganta al instante.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron.

— Impresionantes reflejos Daphne, pero podrías haber reaccionado más rápido.

— ¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? —. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor mientras se entrecerraban con suspicacia.

Harry miró los ojos azul hielo de Daphne Greengrass.

— Tú. No tengo mucho tiempo y tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Cómo sé que eres el verdadero Harry Potter? Y aunque lo fueras, ¿por qué debería darte la hora del día? Te fuiste—. Su tono era acusador. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos antes de cruzar los brazos.

— Tu color favorito es el verde esmeralda, justo como mis ojos. No te llevas bien con tus padres ya que favorecen a tu hermana pequeña, pero la amas con todo tu corazón. Tu mayor miedo es morir sola. Me lo dijiste después de que te dijera cual era mi Boggart cuando te estaba diciendo acerca de mi tercer año. Tú—

— Está bien— interrumpió Daphne—. Me creo que eres Harry. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta, ¿por qué debería darte la hora del día? Te fuiste.

— Debido a que te preocupas por tu hermana y harás todo lo posible para protegerla, y en el fondo sabes que ese todo soy yo. Y también en el fondo, sabes que no te habría dejado si hubiera tenido opción.

— ¿Me puedes prometer la seguridad de Astoria? —. Preguntó ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que ella vive.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella es importante para ti— respondió simplemente Harry, como si eso fuera suficientemente, y para él lo era.

— ¿Qué quieres? —. Cedió Daphne.

— Escucha y no cuestiones. No tengo mucho tiempo aquí. Tú y Astoria os encontráis en grave peligro. Astoria será secuestrada por Voldemort para atraerte a él. Entonces serás utilizada como cebo para atraparme. Después iré en una misión suicida para rescatarte, sólo para veros a ti y a tu hermana ser torturadas de la manera más atroz antes de ser asesinadas.

Daphne se quedó sin aliento, sin querer creer el cuento, pero lo hizo. Harry no era el tipo de persona de mentir sobre algo tan serio, especialmente cuando era tiempo de guerra.

— ¿Cómo descubre Voldemort que seré un buen cebo? Es por eso que nadie sabe de nosotros y que me he visto obligada a sufrir por los avances de la comadreja contigo.

— Ya has rechazado la propuesta de Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

— Sí... — dijo Daphne, sonando insegura.

— Eso llevará a Draco Malfoy a indagar y enterarse de lo nuestro. Él es quien informará de nuestra relación a Voldemort.

— Mataré a ese gusano.

— Sabes que adoro ese espíritu fiero Daph, pero ahora no es el momento. Lo que es importante es llevaros a ti y a Astoria a un lugar seguro antes de que lo sé sea la realidad.

— Harry, ¿te das cuenta lo que estás tratando de hacer? Estás rompiendo la regla más importante de los viajes en el tiempo. ¿Qué pasa si este cambio es para mal?

— Ningún mundo sin ti en él podría empeorar.

— Oh Harry— rodeó con los brazos a su novio. Antes de que él la besara se alejó—. Sé que eres Harry, pero se siente como si estuviera engañando porque no eres mi Harry.

— Lo entiendo.

— ¿Y si Voldemort no es derrotado con este cambio? ¿Qué pasa si mi muerte es lo que te da la motivación para matar al bastardo de una vez por todas?

— ¿Y si tu muerte me lleva a renunciar de una vez por todas? —. Daphne miró a lo lejos—. No estoy diciendo que todo será mejor, pero tengo que hacer esto. No quiero estar en un mundo en el que no estés. No puedo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —. Preguntó Daphne, sonando resignada a alterar el futuro que debería suceder.

Harry le entregó un precioso colgante de oro que tenía el emblema de los Potter grabado en líneas gruesas y negras.

— Descubrí esto después de la muerte de Sirius en las bóvedas de los Potter. Lo he convertido en un traslador y os llevará a tí y a tu hermana a una remota propiedad de los Potter. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin uso que muchos se han olvidado de su existencia, lo que la hace perfecta para vuestra seguridad. La palabra de activación es melaza. Por si acaso, sólo funcionará para tí y para Astoria. Tan pronto como encuentres a tu hermana, actívalo. No pierdas tiempo.

— Te quiero.

— Déjamelo saber cuando me veas de nuevo.

Un ruido se escuchó y Harry rápidamente se cubrió con la capa.

La cara puntiaguda de Malfoy apareció con su normal sonrisa burlona.

— Greengrass, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Respirando aire fresco.

— ¿Has reconsiderado tu respuesta absurda a mi propuesta? —. Estaba tan satisfecho que Harry se murió de ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

— Prefiero morir.

— Eso se puede arreglar— se rió cruelmente al salir.

Harry sabía que el tiempo era esencial.

— ¡Vete Daphne, ahora! —. Instó desde debajo de la capa.

Daphne se fue y Harry respiró profundamente. Con suerte esto sería suficiente para cambiar el futuro. Con suerte.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Harry se vuelve consciente de sus alrededores otra vez, está en el campo de batalla rodeado de sus aliados. Voldemort está delante de él con su varita dirigida al pecho de Harry. Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, la batalla ha terminado y Voldemort está muerto.

La gente está animando y Ginny Weasley se apega a él; su mente está sólo con una persona. La ve con su hermana, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La expresión alegre de su cara cambia cuando sus miradas se cruzan y sus ojos se entrecierran en agitación ante la cercanía de Ginny.

No queriendo que su amor tenga la impresión equivocada, Harry apartó a Ginny lejos, corriendo a través del campo de batalla.

Su brazo se suelta de alrededor de Astoria mientras enfoca a Harry.

— Un pajarito me dijo que te dijera algo la próxima vez que te viera— Harry aguanta la respiración a la espera.

— Te quiero—. Dicho con tanta sencillez, tan obvio y tan dulce que suena como Harry siempre imaginó que sería.

— Yo también te quiero.

Los brazos de Harry rodean la cintura de Daphne, tirando de su piel contra su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos, guardando hasta el último detalle en sus memorias.

— ¿Os vais a besar ya? —. Soltó Astoria, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante lo que probablemente era considerado una escena muy cursi.

— Será un placer— Daphne sonrió antes de reclamar los labios de Harry en un beso intenso, asegurándose de que todos los presentes supieran a quién pertenecía Harry.

Sabían que tendrían que hacer frente a la prensa. Habría un escándalo masivo por la relación siendo revelada. No era frecuente que una Slytherin y un Gryffindor se juntaran, especialmente no el Chico de Oro de Gryffindor y la Reina de Hielo Slytherin. Ambos eran conscientes del hecho de que algunos de sus amigos podrían no aceptar el nuevo status quo, pero se ocuparían de ello juntos. Después de todo, eran más fuertes juntos que separados.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º **Este fic se llama en realidad **Changing What's Wrong **y pertenece a la autora** HP Slash Luv.** Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

**2º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
